


True End Unlocked.

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Itaru never thought that he would ever reach this point, but yet he was. He was finally getting married to the love of his life.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	True End Unlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> so... 103rd fic deserves to be soft (I'M SORRY HANA... BUT IG I'M 103RD NOW).. So I was like.. wedding... as a small treat for their room number... they deserve to be happy... (Ok I say this but I'm writing 2 angsts about them so ignore me) This is just self indulgent and rambly and i rushed to make it in time for 103... I hope you guys like it. This is dedicated to the ChikaIta discord server, it's soft... please don't burn me at the stake..

Itaru really didn’t expect his wedding to be like this. To be fair, he didn’t expect that he would actually get married at all, so there’s that. However, here he was, looking around at his own wedding, not actually believing that it was actually happening. The sound of KniRoun background music mingled with the conversations between the special select guests to form what was practically a sucker punch to Itaru’s feelings, which were bubbling and frothing so much that they were threatening to boil over and spill all over his calm façade.

As if the sounds weren’t enough, the whole place, visually, practically made Itaru ascend. It was Kniroun themed, which Itaru couldn’t believe that Chikage actually agreed to. All of the decorations were so cool, and he really liked all of the custom made Kniroun things that the official company sent them as a congratulatory gift. His younger self would freak if he knew that this actually happened. There were also a bunch of colorful flowers everywhere thanks to Guy and Tsumugi, which really livened the place up. He appreciated all of the Gerberas and Lily of the Valleys, even if he didn’t really know much about them other than the fact that they’re pretty. 

Despite Chikage agreeing to most of Itaru’s requests, Itaru’s soon-to-be husband (!!!) did have one request: he wanted the wedding to take place on a cliffside. Itaru asked why, but the only response that he got was “It’s a place that really symbolizes starting again for me, and well…” Chikage didn’t really continue from there, but Itaru didn’t need him to finish the sentence, so here they were. 

A gentle breeze lazily made its way across the wedding reception. The sun was shining down brightly, almost as if it was giving its blessing. There were white puffy clouds lazing around. Itaru supposed that Mother Nature approved of them together. Sweet.

Mother Nature wasn’t the only one that approved of their marriage. Of course Mankai approved, but Itaru was worried about his sister. His parents were just glad that Itaru wasn’t going to die alone, so that’s a win for him. However, his sister was another story. Luckily, his sister just sized Chikage up and asked Itaru to leave them alone. When the two came out again, his sister was smiling way too sweetly and Chikage was oddly subdued. Itaru shuddered at the power of his sister.

“Hey Chigasaki, what are you thinking about?” Itaru felt a familiar warmth around his waist, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Really? Even during our literal wedding, I’m still Chigasaki?” Itaru heard a small huff of amusement. “How unromantic, although that’s to be expected.” 

“Well, fine. What are you thinking about  _ Itaru _ ?”

“Well, I’m just… taking in everything. It seems so surreal and honestly I’m afraid that I’ll wake up to a life without this, without Mankai, without you.” 

Itaru felt the arms tighten around his waist. “I see.” A heartbeat, then two passed. “I have to confess that I also feel the same way. I never really thought that I would get married, could get married, yet here I am.”

Itaru was pretty sure that Chikage’s situation was different than his, but this was just one more thing that they had in common. They really were just two sides of the same coin huh? Itaru supposed it was nice, they complimented each other. 

“Say Itaru.” Itaru looked up at Chikage, who looked so unlike his usual confident self. He looked so nervous and hesitant and sad.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure that you want to marry me? I’m not exactly romantic. I can’t promise you that we can stay together forever. I can’t promise you a happy family. I can’t even promise that I won’t just leave you one night.” 

Itaru took a deep breath in. Of course Itaru minded the fact that Chikage could leave at any point. He loved the man for fucks sake. However, because Itaru loved Chikage so much, he would be willing to risk the possible heartbreak for the chance, no matter how slim, to have a happy ending with Chikage. 

“Well, yeah. Of course. Why else do you think I proposed? I don’t care how unromantic you are, you’re you. You’re the man I love, and you’re the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Even if you leave… I have faith that you’ll return. Even if you don’t return, I’m willing to risk it.”

Itaru internally cringed at how cheesy the answer was and how hopeful his voice was. However, he didn’t regret anything that he said. 

“Besides, what’s life without a little risk? I came into this relationship knowing the risks, and I most certainly won’t back down now that we’re getting married.” Chikage took a long look at Itaru before the softest smile made its way across his face.

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

Of course, Chikage questioning their marriage made Itaru question their marriage. Why did Chikage even want to marry someone like Itaru in the first place? It’s not that he didn’t trust Chikage or that he didn’t know that Chikage loved him. It’s more like a puddle of doubt, which quickly expands until it’s an entire ocean that Itaru could (and had) drown in. 

“What about you Chikage? Are you sure that you want to marry me?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

Itaru shrugged. “I’m a slob, I have an addiction to gacha, I haven’t formed any true bonds for like 6 years, and I’m kind of like a man-child. I don’t know about you, but that doesn’t sound like husband material to me.”

“Well, while all of those may be true, they don’t define you. You’re responsible when you need to be. You care for the people around you, even if you show it in unorthodox ways. You’re a lot smarter than you look, and you give good advice. There’s a lot of good things about you, so don’t just focus on the bad ones.” 

Itaru couldn’t help the sappy smile that spread across his face. The puddle of self-doubt evaporated, leaving a flower at that spot. “Huh. So you can be romantic, color me surprised. Thanks though, I appreciate it. You should be like this more often.”

“Don’t expect it too much. Today’s just a special day, that’s all.”

“GG, I’ll treasure this limited event.”

“What an uncute Junior. Can’t stop with the game references huh?”

“What an unromantic Senpai. How can I stop when I can feel the power of Kniroun fill me with power?”

“And you’re the one calling me unromantic. Guess you can’t keep the gamer side of yourself down huh?”

“Of course not, if I did, I would be betraying my true self. I must show all the other otakus out there that things aren’t hopeless and that you can get married.”

“Very touching. You’re such an inspiration to everyone everywhere.” 

And just like that, Itaru felt a wave of relief wash over him. Their dynamic isn’t going to change just because they’re married. 

“Thanks, I try my hardest to be.” Itaru looked around. “Well, we can’t just keep to ourselves. Gotta spread the inspiration, y’know.” 

“Please don’t spread the Chigasaki infection everywhere… there’s already too many gamers for me, and I only really need one.” 

“No promises.”

As Itaru separated from Chikage to go and mingle with some of the guests, he saw a lot of interesting sights. By interesting, he meant it was total chaos. He really didn’t know what he expected from Mankai, but apparently Banri and Juza were arguing by who knows what again. Citron and Taichi were having a dance off. Sakyo was yelling at all of them to behave, but he got ignored. It was unromantic, which actually makes it quite romantic to him. His and Chikage’s relationship was known for its unromanticness. It’s only fitting that their wedding would reflect that. 

“Yooooo...Itaroon!” Kazunari called out, getting Itaru’s attention in order to signal at Itaru to come to him. “Join my livestream! All my followers are gonna watch you get married! God, we haven’t even reached the main officiating part yet, but things are already lit! ” Of course Kazunari would try to livestream this. 

“Nah, I’m good bro, but lemme say this. Livestreaming now is okay, because things haven’t started yet, but like… can you not livestream during the official thing? Like… it’s a private thing. For both Chikage and I.” Kazunari’s face fell slightly but he nodded.

“Of course, it’s your day. Anything for my favorite office men.” 

“I think we’re the only office men you know, but thanks. I appreciate it.” Itaru turned his back and was about to leave when he heard rapid pressing.

  
“Aww man. My data suddenly died. I guess it’s a sign from the gods.” Kazunari sighed and pocketed his phone, deciding to join Misumi in trying to find all the triangles at the wedding. Itaru shook his head. Chikage really was a cheat character. 

“Hey bro, lemme talk to you.” Ah yes, Itaru’s second interaction quest. 

“What’s up Banri?” 

“Congrats on getting a permanent player 2 man. I never thought this day would ever come, but taruchi has once again completed the quest before NEO.” Banri held up his fist and Itaru fist-bumped him. 

“Thanks. I don’t know about the permanent player 2 part, but I’m cautiously optimistic.”

“Don’t worry, I believe in you two lasting. Two unromantic people like you getting married despite all the shit that you guys have gone through? Life won’t know what hit it.” 

Itaru blinked hard. Wow. “Didn’t take you as the cheesy type Banri. Today’s just full of rare events huh?”

Banri rolled his eyes. “It’s your wedding, I can afford to not be a douchebag for like a day. Just as a small treat.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. Can I extend the event or is it time locked?”

“It’s time locked. The usually scheduled bullying will happen after today.” Itaru put both of his hands up. 

“GG, I’m not looking forward to it.” 

“Sucks to be you than old ma- I mean Itaru-san.” Banri gave Itaru a grin as Itaru huffed in amusement.

“I’m so gonna kick your ass at the arcade games later.”

“Game on.”

“Fine, 1 v. 1 me later. I gotta do my host duties.”

“Have fun with that.” 

Itaru waved goodbye to Banri as he looked around for more people to talk to. He caught the eye of someone that he definitely didn’t want to talk to. However, he knows that he has to talk to the person eventually. After all, there’s only so many guests for Itaru to talk to. He sighed and walked over to the man. He should be the bigger man here. 

“Hey Tonooka. I’m glad that you could make it to the wedding.” 

Tonooka stuck out his hand. “Congrats Chiga. I never thought you would actually get married to someone that wasn’t Gwen or Lancelot.” Itaru could hear the unspoken  _ “I never thought you would actually get this far.”  _ that Tonooka was thinking, but it’s okay. He’s an adult man. He can act like he’s not petty for a few hours.

Itaru reluctantly took Tonooka’s hand for a really tense handshake. “Thanks.” The two stared at each other awkwardly, unsaid words and thoughts flying around. 

“I didn’t think you would invite me to the wedding. I’m honored.” Tonooka said, breaking the silence. 

“Of course I would invite you. You helped make KniRoun the Stage become a reality. Plus, you really did make an impact, both positively and negatively, on me in high school. I can put aside my pride and come to a truce with you. We’re both adults here.”

Itaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw how Tonooka’s face lit up. “Wow, that’s mature of you. I’m glad we’re fine now.”

“Well, we’re both adults here. We can let go of the past. Besides…” Itaru looked around, scanning for Chikage. He saw the man deep in conversation with Guy and he couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. “...I don’t really need you anymore. I have someone that won’t betray me. So, thanks for being the beta version of love for me. I have a build that’s way more advanced and developed now. Gotta know and acknowledge your roots.”

Tonooka didn’t say anything, but his eyes were troubled, the feeling of regret permeating in them. However, he did offer up a weak smile. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

“Good luck out there man. Don’t be a jackass and you’ll be fine. Take care, alright?” With that, Itaru turned around to leave Tonooka, only to bump into Chikage.

“Oh, hey. What did you guys talk about?” Despite the nonchalance in Chikage’s voice, Itaru saw the warning in Chikage’s eyes. 

“I was just talking with him about the past and moving on. I was about to leave.” Itaru slipped his hand in the crook of Chikage’s hand, trying to push the man away before something regrettable would happen. Chikage didn’t budge.

“Oh? Is that so? Well then, may I say something?” 

“No. Let’s go now.” Of course Itaru got ignored, as Chikage cleared his throat.

“I would like to thank you for being a jackass in high school. Without the event that you caused, I wouldn’t have bonded as well with Itaru. So, you indirectly helped us get married.” 

Tonooka blinked, completely quiet. Chikage apparently took that as a sign to continue.

“You know, you made a mistake that day, but that’s fine. I’m glad you did.” Chikage turned to Itaru. “Come on Itaru, let’s leave.”

As soon as they were out of the earshot of Tonooka, Itaru glared at Chikage. “Was that really necessary? I tried to be as cordial and mature as possible, then you waltzed it and rubbed salt in the wound.”

Chikage shrugged. “He deserved it. No one hurts you and gets away with it, especially not when I’m around.”

“It was a long time ago. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine to me. You seemed clearly upset when you talked about him, so the least I could do was remind him of how much of a dumbass he was and how he missed out on a great guy like you.” Chikage looked down at his watch. “It’s almost time for the ceremony. Go to the dressing room, and get changed.” 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Itaru could feel the nerves bubble up, almost spilling onto main. He was actually going to get married. Oh god. Oh fuck. “Haha, yeah. I’ll see soon Chikage.” 

In the dressing room, Itaru could feel his negative emotions amplifying. Did Chikage really want to get married? Did Itaru himself really want to get married? “Hey brother, why the long face?” Itaru turned to see his sister enter the room. As his woman of honor, his sister had access to the room, which really was unfortunate for Itaru. He didn’t want to look weak in front of him. She came in, closing the door behind her.

“I’m just nervous. It’s fine. I’m fine. It’s just a big moment for me.” Itaru turned away from his sister to look at himself in the mirror. He had on a cream tuxedo jacket with a rose pink vest, white collared shirt and a matching pink tie. He knew that he looked nice, but he still couldn’t shake off all the nervous feelings.

Itaru’s sister hummed in understanding, coming to stand next to him. “I understand that.” She smiled gently. “You cleaned up nicely. I’m proud of you. Never thought that you would make it this far.”

Itaru couldn’t help but feel slightly better. “Thanks, you were the one that helped me look this good in the first place.”

“Yeah, i know.” Itaru’s sister ruffled his hair. “You’re going to be fine. He loves you and you clearly love him back.” Itaru stared at himself in the mirror. Logically, Itaru knew that Chikage loved him, but emotionally? The self-doubt never really disappeared. Itaru’s sister sighed.

“I know that face. It’s the self doubt face. Trust me, he does love you. When I talked with him earlier today, I made sure of this fact.” 

Itaru turned to look at his sister suspiciously. “How did you make sure?”

Itaru’s sister gave a thin lipped smile. “You know, the usual, Questions. Threatening to kill him if he ever hurt you. The usual.” Ah, that was why Chikage looked oddly subdued. 

“I see…How did he respond?” Itaru tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He couldn’t sound too desperate or too scared. This was his sister, she’d jump him.

“Well, he was very quiet but when he answered, it was the most honest tone of voice that I had ever heard. The emotions that I felt coming from him were definitely real. He really does love you Itaru, trust me. I don’t think I’ve seen a guy that sounded that whipped ever.”

Itaru felt comforted by this. “Chikage? Sounding whipped? You sure you have the right guy?” 

“Yeah, he may try to act all tough and cold, but the man is so soft for you. You guys will be fine.”

Itaru pulled his sister into a hug, causing her to widen her eyes for a split second before she hugged back. “Thanks for being my woman of honor. I don’t know anyone scarier or more well suited for helping me organize this wedding.” 

“Of course, anything for my little bro. I may be hard on you, but I do love you.” Itaru pulled away from the hug.

“I know. I love you too.” 

Itaru’s sister smiled, soft and small and warm. She reached up to adjust Itaru’s tie for him. “As touching as this is, it’s almost time.” She extended a hand to him. “C’mon. Let’s go, your soon-to-be husband’s waiting for you.”

As Itaru walked out, he could feel everyone’s attention on him. It was so different from the feeling of being on stage or being on livestream. It wasn’t as judgemental, instead being a lot more sentimental. Itaru felt the comforting touch of his sister, who was the one walking him down the aisle, as he took a deep breath in. It’s fine. You’re going to be fine Itaru. 

Itaru looked up to finally meet Chikage’s eyes. Itaru could feel his breathing getting harder for there was something stuck in his throat. God, Chikage was so beautiful. He was wearing a white tuxedo jacket with a sky blue vest, white collared shirt, and a matching sky blue tie. His green hair was shining due to the sunlight’s rays shining on it. His smile was soft, his eyes tender and caring. He was surprisingly the one with the bouquet, which was filled with Gerberas,Roses, Lily of the valleys, and Gypsophilas. Itaru could feel the tears coming, but he sucked them back in. No. Not yet.

Chikage extended his hand, which Itaru gladly accepted, mouthing “Thank you” to his sister. His sister gave him a thumbs up as she went back to her seat. Turning to look at Chikage, the two exchanged a look where Itaru could feel a rush of emotions running through it. The two walked up to the podium, where Citron was waiting for them. Behind them, Muku, Yuki, and Sakuya were scattering flower petals. The two really didn’t need flower boys, but they wanted to try and include everyone in the wedding. A bird swooped in to drop the rings into their hands. Was it unromantic? Yeah, but they couldn’t just leave Kamekichi out of everything. The bird threw a fit when he found out that he didn’t get a role.

Citron smiled brightly, waving at the two. Apparently he got his priest license in Zahra from their ministry. Itaru didn’t know if that license counted in Japan, but it’s fine. He’d rather have Citron officiate them than some old man. Itaru took Chikage’s hand as they stood in front of the altar. 

“Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the mouldy hatrimony of-”

“It’s holy matrimony.” Itaru corrected quietly as Citron nodded. 

“My apologies. Let me start over.” Citron cleared his throat. “Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Itaru Chigasaki and Chikage Utsuki. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to join together as husband and husband.” Citron turned to Chikage. “What are your vows?”

Chikage closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “As someone who didn’t really get to experience or understand the concept of romantic love for a long time, you came in and changed that. Through all of our experiences together, all of our dates, our acting practices, our banters, you were the one to slowly break down my wall, which I thought was impossible. Through all the bad times and the good times, you were steadfast and loyal, always so attuned to my feelings, even when I wasn’t. You were the one that made me believe in love, in starting a family, in getting married. You make me happier than I thought was possible. I didn’t even notice my feelings at first, but you just seeped your way into my heart and brain, and now you won’t leave. For the first time, I finally understood what other people felt when they said that they were truly in love. Although life is rough and unpredictable, you were the one that made it manageable and happy for me. I can’t guarantee you anything, but I sure will try my best to make us last. I’ll protect you, support you, and love you for as long as I live. It’s what you deserve. It’s what we deserve.” Chikage’s voice was even, but tears were streaming down his face. Fuck. Itaru could feel his own tears forming in his eyes. 

Citron turned to Itaru. “What are your vows?”

Itaru felt his tears betray him as they streamed down his face. Goddamn, he didn’t even say his vows yet, yet here he was, crying. He took a deep breath to make sure that his voice was as even as possible. “Growing up, I never thought I would have the chance to get married. I was a lonely boy with no friends, muchless a significant other, so I yearned for the romance that I consumed from all sorts of media. I never thought that I would actually get to experience any of it, but then you came into my life. You made me feel warm and loved and safe. You made me feel what I imagine those characters felt, and for once I felt like I was no longer a background character. With you, I feel like a main character. You loved and accepted me for who I am. I didn’t need to put on false facades, for I knew that you wouldn’t care. You loved me for me, and that’s all I needed. Thanks to you, I can confidently say for sure that I finally have someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’ll do my best to be there for you in your times of need, to support you in any way I can. Life and love may not be like the media we consume, but that’s fine. I wouldn’t change what we have for anything else.” Itaru was surprised that he lasted that long without his voice breaking because the tears were falling fast and they were falling hard. Citron wiped away his own tears. 

“By the power invested in me by god, anime, and the Zahra ministry of marriage, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other.” Citron announced happily. Chikage quickly pulled Itaru into a kiss, doing that stereotypical dip that Itaru saw in almost every wedding scene ever. However, he didn’t mind it this time because well… he was actually in it. 

Loud cheers and a “I’ll tolerate it this time because it’s their marriage.” from Azami were heard. Itaru felt everything echo, the truth not yet hitting him. However, as the noise died down, Itaru felt more tears slipping down his face. Holy fuck. He’s now married to the love of his life. He’s actually married. 

“Hey, stop crying, your tears are getting onto my face.” Chikage wiped away tears that totally didn’t come from himself. Figures that the first words spoken in their marriage was something unromantic. 

  
  


To follow the theme of unromantic, they didn’t have a first dance. Instead, they had a sword fight. To be fair, it was Itaru’s idea because he saw a couple had wedding swords and he decided to have the bright idea to take it up a notch. He wanted to have a sword fight to symbolize the importance of Gawain and Lancelot to them, but he never imagined that Chikage would actually agree. Still, it was totally cool. Their relationship was unorthodox anyways.

After the sword fight, the two sat down at the table. Itaru sighed because he could feel a bad event coming: His sister roasting him in her woman of honor speech. However, Chikage’s man of honor was first. 

Homare stood up and cleared his throat. Itaru couldn’t help the surprised look that overcame him. Homare? What happened to Hisoka? However, just as he thought that, a hand grabbed Homare to pull him down. “Alice? What are you doing?”

Homare smiled sheepishly. “My apologies dear Hisoka... since you were asleep, I thought that I would give your best man’s speech for you.”

“You could’ve just woken me up. This is important after all.” Hisoka picked up a glass of champagne. “Anyways… Chikage and I have known each other for a long time, and never have I seen him as happy as when he’s around Itaru. He’s never been the happy type, so I’m glad that there’s someone that could change that. He deserves to be happy.” Hisoka turned to Itaru. “Itaru, take care of him. He can be stubborn, rude, mysterious… but he truly cares for you and I know you care for him. Make sure he doesn’t go around doing stupid things, even though I’m pretty sure no one can stop him if he sets his mind to it. When he eventually does do something stupid, just make sure that you’re always there for him. That’s really all he needs in his life, something steady to keep him grounded.” Hisoka then turned to Chikage. “Things are going to last this time, I can feel it. Even though you’re annoying and you hate marshmallows and you have terrible taste in food, you deserve this chance at a happy life, and I’m sure that if  _ he _ was here, he would be ecstatic. From everyone, cheers to your new life Chikage Utsuki. I hope that things go well for you. By the way, if you hurt Itaru, you’ll feel the wrath of Pen Pen upon you.” Hisoka raised the glass and everyone else followed suit. 

“Thank you Hisoka. I’m sure that he’s happy for me, wherever he is.” As Hisoka sat back down, placing his head on Homare’s shoulder, Itaru’s sister stood up. Ah fuck, here’s the boss fight. 

“So, my little brother got married. Not gonna lie, I thought that he would actually get married with someone that was 3D, but here we are. I remember him crying one day about how he was going to end up getting married to a cardboard cutout-”

“Okay sis, that’s enough.” Itaru interrupted, flushing at the thought. He remembered that day because he had a fake wedding with a cardboard cutout Gawain and his sister was there to officiate it. Well, life was funny like that. He’s now married to the stage actor of Gawain, wooo. 

“Anyways, I’m glad that he found someone that he could trust to just be himself around, because growing up like how he did was terrible. He deserves to have someone that’s going to accept him and all of his… quirks. So, thank you Chikage.” Itaru’s sister narrowed her eyes at Cihkage. “However, if you do anything,  _ anything,  _ to hurt Itaru. Let’s say that you better run, and you better run far.” A smile appeared again, as if she didn’t just threaten someone’s life. “Cheers to the happy couple. Hope they’re happy for the rest of their lives.” 

“Cheers.” The sound of glass clinking filled the air. 

Chikage took a sip before he put down his glass. “Oh yeah, the bouquet. I don’t want to throw it, so here you go.” He reached for his bouquet and handed it to Sakyo. “Good luck. You’re the one that needs it the most.” 

Sakyo glared at Chikage. “Utsuki, I understand that it’s your wedding, but must you really?”

Chikage grinned. “Of course. I have to help those in need, and you’re the one that needs the most help with his love life. Good luck, I’ve been in your shoes. Just man up and do it.” 

“Ehhhh? Why is this wedding so unromantic? You’re not even doing any of the usual traditions!” Taichi complained as everyone shot him a look.

“It’s those two. Did you really expect a whole wedding full of cheesy, traditional things? I’m sure that there’s more Gawain and Lancelot themed decor than there are guests. Citron-san literally quoted a vine when he was officiating. C’mon you dog.” Yuki said, as Taichi muttered something under his breath. However, he did drop the subject. 

“Oh yeah, speaking of Gawain and Lancelot. I’ll get out your guys’ cake.” Omi stood up, disappearing for a bit before he returned with the cake. It was blue and pink, with Gawain and Lancelot as the toppers. They were custom made to look like the stage actors, who just so happened to be them. 

“See, I told you. Those that have themselves in cosplay as the wedding toppers stay together.” Kumon said wisely. 

“Is it even cosplay if they’re the official stage actors?” Azami pointed out.

“Well, yeah it is, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make. I’m just saying how all the signs are pointing to them being happy together for the rest of their lives.” Conversations erupted over the cosplay remark, but Itaru was oddly quiet on it.

Itaru didn’t know if they would be happy for the rest of their lives, but he did know one thing. They were happy right now, and that’s all that matters at the moment. No matter what happens in the future, he’s sure that they could get through it together. Two unromantic bastards with trust issues getting married? That's definitely a true end, or at least it’s definitely his and Chikage’s true end. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @gachakitakorejk to see me rambling about ckit... Pride of the Knights baby


End file.
